Iam Here for You
by Viziela
Summary: "Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah bodohmu berurai air mata. Jadikan aku tempat bersandarmu di saat kau merasa sedih. Aku disini untukmu, menyembunyikan wajah jelekmu yang sedang menangis." Bolehkah Ochako Uraraka bersikap egois? Menggantungkan seluruh kesedihannya bersandar pada pemuda itu tiap hatinya terluka?


**Iam Here for You**

_**Kacchako by Horikoshi Kohei**_

_**Original Story by Viziela Veronica**_

_**Rated T/Romance/Hurt/Angst/Friendship**_

* * *

_**Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah bodohmu yang berurai air mata.**_

_**Jadikan aku tempat bersandarmu di saat kau merasa sedih. Aku di sini untukmu, menyembunyikan wajah jelekmu yang sedang menangis.**_

* * *

Tepat saat tangan mungil itu mendorong pintu atap sekolah, tubuhnya di sambut dengan angin dingin musim gugur. Gadis itu menggigil pelan, merapatkan syal yang melilit di lehernya. Seragam sekolah musim gugurnya ternyata tidak begitu bisa menahan hawa dingin dari angin musim gugur. Ia mendekap kantung kertas berwarna cokelat berisi cemilan favoritnya serta sekotak susu panas yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari _vending machine._

Tanpa memperhatikan atap sekolah ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya di sana, melayangkan pandangannya ke taman sekolah U.A yang terlihat jelas dari atas atap. Ia tersenyum tipis, suasana sepi dan pemandangan yang indah benar-benar cocok dengan suasana hatinya sekarang ini.

"HEI PERHATIKAN JALANMU MUKA BULAT BRENGSEK!"

Gadis itu, Uraraka Ochako melompat kaget mendengar bentakan yang berada tepat di depannya, ia menundukkan wajahnya melihat Bakugou Katsuki yang tengah berbaring terlentang di atas atap. Wajah pemuda itu menekuk, menyipitikan mata merahnya dan menatapnya jengkel.

"Kau mengagetkanku Bakugou-kun." Bukannya meminta maaf karena ia hampir saja menginjak Katsuki, gadis itu berbicara dengan pipi yang digembungkan. "Di mana Kirishima-kun dan yang lainnya?"

"Huh?" Katsuki berseru kesal. "Mereka di kantin kalau kau mencari mereka pergi saja sana."

"Er ... tidak. Aku hanya heran saja biasanya kau bersama mereka."

"Tch ... aku ingin sendirian. Pergi kau dari sini." Katsuki menggerakkan tangan kanannya membuat gerakan mengusir.

"Tidak boleh begitu Bakugou-kun. Ini tempat umum, aku juga ingin berada di sini."

Katsuki kembali mendecak, gadis itu benar. Ia bisa saja mengusir paksa gadis itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan terhadap murid lainnya saat ia ingin menyendiri di atap sekolah. Akan tetapi Katsuki memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya terhadap Ochako. Melihat wajah ceria konyol Ochako membuatnya merasa malas untuk memuntahkan kemarahannya.

"Tch ... terserahmu lah. Awas saja kau mengangguku, bulat." Katsuki menaikkan lengannya, menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan menggunakan lengannya. Berusaha menikmati angin musim gugur yang bertiup perlahan. Ia membenci musim gugur, dingin dan sejenisnya karena membuatnya tidak dapat mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan berujung melemahkan quirknya. Tapi adakalanya Katsuki bisa menikmati angin musim dingin seperti sekarang ini.

Uraraka Ochako berusaha mengabaikan Katsuki yang berada di dekatnya. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati pagar teralis yang membatasi atap sekolah. Ia melipat lengannya meletakkannya di atas pagar, menghela napas pelan menatap kosong ke depan.

Ternyata merenung sendirian seperti ini nyaman juga, batin Ochako. Ia memang butuh waktu untuk sendirian, menolak ajakan Iida dan Tsuyu untuk makan siang bersama di kantin. Apa yang terjadi tadi pagi sangat mengganggu dirinya.

Pagi itu seperti biasa ia pergi dari asrama ke sekolah bersama Iida dan Midoriya, dan di tengah perjalanan ke kelas mereka dikejutkan oleh kemunculan seseorang yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Ochako.

Melissa Shield, gadis cantik berambut pirang dan berkacamata anak dari ilmuwan sahabat All Might. Saat itu Melissa sedang bersama All Might, mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di tengah jalan. Betapa terkejutnya Ochako saat All Might memberitahu bahwa Melissa memutuskan untuk bersekolah di U.A. Mengambil departemen pendukung dan satu kelas dengan Hatsume. Lalu pertemuan itu berlanjut dengan banyaknya obrolan yang Midoriya lakukan bersama Melissa. Saat itu Ochako tanpa sadar menekan dadanya, kenapa rasanya terasa panas di sana?

Ochako menghela napas, salahkah bila ia tidak menyukai kehadiran Melissa di U.A? Kalau boleh jujur saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Melissa dan melihat betapa akrabnya Melissa dengan Midoriya. Ochako merasakan hatinya berdenyut tak terima. Bahkan waktu yang Midoriya habiskan saat mereka berlibur di I-island lebih banyak dihabiskan Melissa dibandingkan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang juga berlibur di pulau itu. Ochako tak tahu mereka berdua sebenarnya sering membicarakan tentang masa muda All Might bersama ayahnya Melissa.

'_Apa yang kupikirkan sih?'_ Ochako tersenyum kecut berusaha menarik napas panjang untuk bisa menenangkan hatinya. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk membuang perasaan itu agar tidak menghambatnya dalam meraih cita-citanya? Midoriya sendiri bertekad untuk menjadi pahlawan seperti All Might, menurut Ochako sebagai sahabatnya seharusnya ia mendukung Midoriya bukan malah berharap yang macam-macam.

Ochako menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar, ia harus membuang perasaan itu. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menyangkal hatinya betapa ia tak suka melihat Midoriya akrab dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Seperti sekarang ini, manik cokelatnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Midoriya di taman bersama Melissa bahkan ada Hatsume di sana. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Ochako tak tahu.

"Aku benar-benar egois." Ochako bergumam pelan tak sadar kalau ia menyuarakan kata hatinya. Membuat Katsuki yang berusaha mengabaikan keadaan sekitar menjadi sedikit terganggu. Pemuda itu menurunkan sedikit lengannya, menciptakan sedikit celah agar manik merahnya bisa melirik ke arah Ochako. Gadis itu masih berdiri di dekat pagar teralis, memandang kosong ke depan, Katsuki mengerutkan keningnya melihat manik cokelat itu berkaca-kaca.

"Ugh ..." Ochako cepat-cepat mengusap kedua matanya, ia lalu tersenyum miris seperti tengah mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia membuang muka seperti berusaha untuk tidak lagi melihat ke arah sana. Kemudian gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas atap sekolah, meluruskan kedua kakinya yang dibalut dengan kaus kaki hitam panjang. "Hah ..." Ochako menghembuskan napas panjang menyandarkan punggungnya di teralis besi.

Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil kantung kertas cokelatnya. "Bakugou-kun?" Ochako tersentak menyadari manik merah Katsuki menatapnya. "K-kupikir kau tidur."

Katsuki tak menjawab ia mendengus melihat Ochako, kenapa gadis ini masih bisa menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya di saat ia merasa sedih? Tapi Katsuki tak berminat untuk bertanya. Masalah gadis itu bukan urusannya. Sedangkan Ochako hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Katsuki tidak membalas perkataannya. Gadis itu lalu membuka kantung kertasnya tersenyum sumringah saat sebuah mochi yang masih mengepul hangat berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ewnak ..." Ochako berkata dengan penuh semangat, memakan mochinya dengan lahap. Mochi memang makanan favoritnya.

Katsuki mendengus wajah bodoh itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan baginya. Ia lalu menoleh ke taman, melihat lewat celah-celah dari pagar teralis berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dilihat Ochako sehingga membuat gadis itu tadi terlihat sedih. Saat ia melihat teman masa kecilnya—Midoriya—tengah berbincang akrab dengan Melissa dan Hatsume kening Katsuki berkerut samar. Bukankah gadis itu yang mereka temui di I-island? Tentu saja Katsuki tak mengingat namanya.

'_Apa mereka lah yang dilihat si muka bulat?'_ batin Katsuki.

"Bakugou-kun."

"HAH?"

"Ugh ... santai saja, aku hanya memanggilmu," balas Ochako jengkel karena Bakugou segera memasang wajah seram padahal ia hanya memanggil pemuda itu. "Kau mau mochi?" tawarnya menyerahkan kantung kertasnya kepada Katsuki.

Katsuki tertegun mencium wangi harum dari mochi yang tampaknya masih hangat. Sejujurnya ia merasa lapar, tapi dengan wajah enggan yang dibuat-buat ia mengambil kue mochi itu. Ochako tersenyum senang melihat Katsuki memakan kue kesukaannya. "Bagaimana? Enak bukan?"

Katsuki tak menjawab, tapi Ochako memakluminya. Pemuda ini memang susah sekali di ajak berbicara. "Aku jadi teringat saat tahun baru kemarin bukankah kita membuat mochi bersama? Itu kacau sekali sebenarnya karena kau mengamuk dengan quirkmu tapi hasilnya tetap enak. Kau tahu? Itu berkat aku yang menumbuknya."* Ochako menunjukkan lengannya dengan bangga membuat Katsuki tersenyum kecut.

Padahal saat istirahat siang ini ia sedang ingin sendirian. Tapi sepertinya kehadiran Ochako tidak begitu mengganggunya. Entah lah melihat wajah ceria bodoh Ochako merasa Katsuki merasa sedikit senang.

* * *

"_Bakugou-kun aku membawa mochi lagi."_

"_Hah? Kenapa kau memakan makanan sepedas ini? Memangnya perutmu tidak sakit?"_

"_Pelajaran olahraga tadi melelahkan sekali. Bersantai di atap dengan angin dingin seperti ini memang pilihan yang tepat ya, Bakugou-kun."_

"_Hari ini hujan. Tapi besok saat cerah kita ke atap lagi ya, Bakugou-kun."_

Semenjak hari itu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di atap sekolah. Kalau cuaca cerah di jam istirahat siang tanpa mengikat sebuah janji bertemu mereka sudah berada di sana. Duduk bersebelahan tanpa harus menawarkan terlebih dahulu seolah apa yang mereka lakukan itu adalah hal biasa. Terkadang Katsuki yang pertama kali berada di atap tapi tak jarang juga Ochako mendahului Katsuki, lebih dulu berada di atap dan menyambut Katsuki dengan cengiran cerianya saat pemuda itu muncul.

Katsuki tak bertanya kenapa gadis itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersamanya dibandingkan bersama Midoriya, Iida dan yang lainnya. Lagipula Katsuki tak keberatan, menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis ini tak buruk juga.

"Wah ... kau benar-benar membuatkan bekal untukku."

Manik cokelat Ochako berbinar melihat bento yang dibuatkan Katsuki untuknya. Warnanya ceria, indah dengan penyusunan yang pas. Ochako baru menyadarinya selain pandai memasak pemuda ini ternyata pintar juga menghias bento.

"Itu karena aku lelah mendengarkan rengekanmu," balas Katsuki jengkel, mengingat tiga hari yang lalu. Di mana kelas mereka ikut kelas tambahan untuk pelajaran memasak, Bakugou satu kelompok dengan Kaminari sedangkan Kirishima sobat sejatinya bersama Sero Hanta. Pria berambut kuning itu payah sekali dalam hal memasak membuat Katsuki memutuskan biar ia saja yang memasak semuanya daripada nilainya menjadi jelek. Tidak disangka hasil masakan Katsuki menjadi rebutan, bau masakan bocah peledak itu menggugah selera seluruh kelas A. Ochako yang saat itu tidak sempat mencicip sedikit pun masakan Katsuki akhirnya merengek kepada pemuda itu untuk dimasakkan sesuatu. Ia tidak menyerah untuk merajuk meski pun Katsuki berkali-kali menolak tegas.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin meminta di masakkan sedikit saja. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Bakugou-kun sampai membuatkan bekal seperti ini." Ochako mematahkan sumpit mengambil sepotong sashimi. "Enak sekali. Bakugou-kun kau bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH? AKU NORMAL!"

Ochako terkikik melihat wajah marah Katsuki, ia tidak merasa takut sedikit pun. Entah sejak kapan Ochako merasa senang menjahili Katsuki. Reaksi jengkel pemuda ini terlihat lucu baginya. Katsuki tertegun mendengar tawa Ochako, pipi bulatnya bersemu rambut cokelat itu berayun pelan tertiup angin dan jemari gadis itu mengusap matanya yang berair dengan hati-hati akibat tertawa.

Katsuki mengumpat pelan, membuang muka.

_Manis._

Sialan ... kenapa ia menjadi berdebar seperti ini?

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki berdiri di depan pintu kelas memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, punggungnya di sandarkan ke pintu. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara terisak dari dalam kelasnya. Saat ini sekolah sudah sepi, sepuluh menit yang lalu murid-murid pulang ke asrama mereka. Katsuki sebenarnya sudah pulang bersama Kirishima tapi saat ia menyadari ia meninggalkan dompetnya di kelas ia memutuskan kembali. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada seseorang di dalam kelas. Menangis sendirian entah karena apa. Katsuki berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tapi ia tetap berdiri di sana mendengar isak tangis itu dalam diam.

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus masuk ke dalam kelas dan menghibur si gadis gravitasi yang tengah menangis itu?

Kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku celana terkepal kencang. Ia menggeleng perlahan. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa datang menghampiri karena ia tahu gadis itu sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

* * *

Midoriya dan Melissa semakin dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama bahkan terkadang ada All Might di dekat mereka. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak ada yang tahu karena setiap mereka bersama selalu terlihat seru sekali, seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan.

Layaknya masa sekolah muncul desas-desus yang mengatakan mereka berpacaran. Tentu saja Midoriya menyangkal hal itu dengan berdalih ia juga masih sering bersama-sama dengan Iida, Todoroki dan yang lainnya waktunya tidak hanya dihabiskan bersama Melissa. Dan Ochako yang mendengar kabar itu hanya dapat tertawa dan menjahili Midoriya. Berusaha membuang rasa sesak dalam hatinya dengan menyunggingkan senyum cerianya.

"Deku sialan itu mengabaikan tantanganku dan malah memilih mengobrol dengan si pirang itu."

Ochako mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Katsuki yang tengah mengomel. Gadis itu tersenyum melirik sekilas ke arah Midoriya dan Melissa, tampak Midoriya memakai kostum yang sudah dimodifikasi sepertinya ia meminta tolong kepada Melissa untuk dibuatkan sesuatu.

"Mereka akrab sekali ya." Ochako menyandarkan dagunya ke pagar teralis. Seperti biasa mereka berdua berada di atap sekolah.

"Mungkin mereka hanya membicarakan All Might."

Ochako terdiam, tidak menyalahkan atau membenarkan perkataan Katsuki. Ia tahu itu, Midoriya akrab dengan Melissa karena gadis itu sangat mengenal All Might. Sebagai penggemar berat All Might wajar Midoriya sering berbincang dengan Melissa.

Mengabaikan Ochako yang melamun sembari melihat taman sekolah, Katsuki membuka ponselnya hendak mendengarkan lagu-lagu favoritnya. Ia memasangkan earphone ke telinganya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu yang diputar dari ponsel, kepalanya di sandarkan ke pagar. Katsuki menutup kedua matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan lagu-lagu itu.

"Kau sedang mendengarkan apa, Bakugou-kun?"

Ochako mendudukkan dirinya di samping Bakugou dan dengan seenaknya menarik earphone yang berada di telinga kanan pemuda itu. "HEI." Katsuki berseru protes tapi Ochako tak peduli, ia memasangkan salah satu benda itu ke telinganya sendiri.

"Uwah ... aku tidak menyangka Bakugou-kun suka mendengarkan lagu ballad seperti ini."

"Tutup mulutmu dan kembalikan itu, muka bulat."

Ochako menepis tangan Katsuki yang hendak menarik earphonenya kembali. "Aku juga ingin mendengarkan lagu-lagu ini, tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Katsuki mendecih pelan tetapi ia membiarkan Ochako bertindak semaunya. Kembali ia memutarkan lagu dari dalam ponselnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di pagar dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk lebih bisa menikmati lagu itu. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu mendengarkan satu lagu berdua, duduk bersebelahan di temani dengan udara sejuk musim gugur.

Ochako menggigit bibirnya. Seharusnya ia tidak ikut mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang diputar Katsuki. Mendengarkan lagu-lagu ballad dengan suasana hatinya yang sekarang ini justru tidak baik untuk dirinya sendiri. Ochako membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar air matanya keluar, ia kembali menangis. Ochako merutuk dalam hati kapan ia menjadi secengeng ini?

Ia lelah untuk berpura-pura kuat. Selalu tersenyum cerah di hadapan teman-temannya seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Selalu bersikap ceria di depan Midoriya, menyembunyikan hatinya yang terluka akibat sikap Midoriya belakangan ini. Lagipula apa salah mereka? Ochako sadar, semua ini salahnya yang tidak bisa mengontrol hatinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dirinya yang terus membiarkan luka menggorogoti hatinya tiap melihat pemuda itu berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Egois. Kata itu mungkin cocok untuk dirinya saat ini.

"!" Ochako terkejut saat ia merasakan tarikan lembut di kepalanya, tangan besar Katsuki memaksakan posisi agar kepalanya bersandar di bahu pemuda itu. "Bakugou-kun ...," panggil Ochako pelan dan hati-hati. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah pemuda itu yang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah bodohmu yang berurai air mata." Katsuki berbisik dengan suara beratnya. "Kalau kau ingin menangis. Sembunyikan wajahmu, bodoh!"

"M-maaf." Ochako akhirnya membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Katsuki. Gadis itu menggigit kencang bibirnya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara isak tangis.

Katsuki menghela napas, mengusap rambut cokelat gadis itu. Ia merasakan basah di bahunya pertanda gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Pemuda itu berpikir apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Menjadikan dirinya sendiri tempat bersandar seorang gadis yang tengah patah hati? Ini benar-benar diluar karakternya. Tapi Katsuki berusaha menepis perasaan itu. Menyadari bahwa Ochako kini membutuhkannya menumbuhkan kuncup bunga di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Ochako berdiri mematung di balik pohon besar melihat Melissa yang berbicara malu-malu terhadap Midoriya. Ia tahu gadis berambut pirang itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Midoriya. Entah sejak kapan kedekatan mereka membuat Melissa menyukai pemuda berambut hijau itu. Ochako tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Secara kebetulan ia lewat di sekitar situ dan refleks menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pohon besar untuk menguping mereka.

Tubuh Ochako bergetar mendengar semua itu, dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca tatkala melihat sikap malu-malu dan salah tingkah yang Midoriya tunjukkan kepada Melissa.

Sikap seperti itu ... apakah perasaan Melissa terbalas?

"Jangan lihat."

Ochako tersentak saat ia merasakan telapak tangan kekar dan sedikit kasar menutup kedua matanya dari arah belakang. Ia menelan ludahnya yang mendadak terasa pahit menyadari siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Sejak kapan ia berada di sini? Sejak kapan ia selalu ada didekatnya tiap ia membutuhkan bantuan?

Ochako menggerakkan tangannya meraih telapak tangan pemuda itu yang menutup kedua matanya, menggenggamnya erat seolah berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. Decakan kasar terdengar dari belakangnya. Pemuda itu lalu menariknya membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Tertatih-tatih Ochako berusaha menyamai langkah kakinya yang terlalu cepat.

"Terimakasih, Bakugou-kun," bisik Ochako dengan kepala tertunduk.

Katsuki kembali mendecak kasar, ia mendorong lembut Ochako hingga punggung gadis itu bersandar di tembok belakang sekolah. Ia menyedekapkan kedua lengannya, mengamati Ochako yang berusaha menghapus air matanya. Ochako menggigit bibirnya sedikit merasa terintimidasi dengan sikap Katsuki.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak pergi dari sana kalau kau tidak bisa melihat mereka berdua, muka bulat?"

Ochako menelan ludahnya hati-hati, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Katsuki. Dari perkataan pemuda ini ... bukankah sudah jelas kalau Katsuki mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Midoriya?

"Lupakan Deku ..."

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu." Tapi Ochako jelas menyangkalnya. Ia tidak mau mengatakan kebenaran kepada Katsuki.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, sialan." Ochako terlonjak tatkala Katsuki meletakkan tangan kanannya di sisi tubuhnya, mengurungnya dengan lengan Katsuki sendiri." Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kenapa belakangan ini kau menangis saat kita berdua berada di atap sekolah? Aku tahu semuanya kalau si gadis gravitasi menyukai Deku. Kau pikir aku tidak akan pernah menyadarinya? Gerak-gerikmu terlihat jelas sekali, Uraraka."

Ochako melihat manik merah Katsuki berkilat saat menatapnya, terlihat sebuah emosi yang tidak bisa Ochako tebak dalam manik merah itu. Katsuki memanggil namanya, persis di waktu mereka berduel di festival olahraga saat mereka dalam keadaan serius.

"Ini salahku karena selalu menangis di dekatmu." Ochako memalingkan wajahnya merasa bersalah, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu egois menjadikan Katsuki sebagai tempat bersandarnya di kala ia merasa sedih. "Aku minta maaf. Mulai sekarang kumohon lupakan yang terjadi di antara kita. Aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi, aku tidak akan pernah datang ke atap sekolah lagi saat jam istirahat."

Ochako membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. Bolehkah ia kembali bersikap egois dan memutuskan seenaknya untuk saat ini? Untuk mengakhiri kebersamaannya dengan Katsuki. Kebersamaan sederhana tanpa ikatan apa pun hanya teman di atap dalam jam istirahat sekolah, tapi ternyata meski pun terlalu sederhana dampak yang muncul di antara mereka cukup besar. Hingga membuat Ochako tak sadar ia sudah cukup bergantung dengan Bakugou Katsuki. Di kala ia merasa sedih bayangan Katsuki yang pertama kali terlintas dalam benaknya, membuatnya ia sering meluapkan emosinya di bahu pemuda itu ketika mereka berada di atap. Ochako tak tahu alasan Katsuki membiarkan dirinya menjadi tempat bersandar, pemuda itu hanya menyerahkan bahunya tanpa berkata apa pun bahkan tidak bertanya penyebab dirinya merasa sedih. Ochako tertawa miris dalam hati, ia tidak pernah bertanya kepada Katsuki, ia pun tidak begitu peduli dengan perasaan pemuda itu, asalkan ia bisa bersandar di sana ia tak peduli apa pun lagi. Betapa egoisnya dirinya. Apa perasaannya terhadap Midoriya sudah membutakan hatinya sehingga ia tidak memedulikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya lagi?

'_**BRAK!'**_

Ochako terlonjak saat Katsuki meninju tembok di sebelahnya. Tinjuan itu terdengar kencang, dan tanpa mengeluarkan quirk ledakannya sedikit pun. Buku-buku jari pemuda itu memerah dan lecet.

"Kau pikir aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja setelah kebersamaan kita selama ini?" sentak Katsuki. Wajahnya terlihat marah.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Bakugou-kun? Aku sadar aku salah, aku akan berhenti mengganggumu. Kau juga tidak suka diganggu olehku bukan? Jangan membuatku bersikap lebih egois lagi dengan terus menjadikanmu sebagai tempat bersandarku."

"Kau memang egois."

Ochako membelalakkan kedua matanya, kedua tangannya terkepal kencang. Apa yang Katsuki katakan benar, ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Kubilang lupakan Deku, sialan."

"Itu sulit Bakugou-kun."

"Aku menyukaimu."

" ... "

"Setelah kebersamaan tidak jelas di antara kita, aku menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu."

Ochako tetap diam, terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan itu. Hatinya semakin teriris sakit. Ia menjadikan Katsuki yang menyukainya sebagai tempat bersandarnya. Ia benar-benar brengsek. Andai ia memperhatikan Katsuki dan mempedulikan perasaan pemuda itu, ia tentu tidak akan pernah datang lagi ke atap melewatkan waktu bersama.

"Kumohon lupakan Deku." Jemari Katsuki menyentuh dagunya, mengangkat wajahnya agar mereka saling bertatapan. Ochako menahan napasnya melihat Katsuki merundukkan wajahnya, hanya dalam waktu sedetik bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman yang lembut terjadi di antara mereka, Katsuki menciumnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian seakan-akan ia tidak ingin menyakiti Ochako.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa Bakugou-kun."

Tepat saat Katsuki menarik wajahnya menjauh, gadis itu membalas pengakuannya. Tanpa memandangi Katsuki sedikit pun Ochako membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Katsuki begitu saja.

'_perasaanku terhadap Deku-kun tidak semudah itu. Kau tidak pantas bersama dengan gadis seeogis diriku.'_

Sejak hari itu sosok Ochako tidak penah lagi terlihat di atap sekolah. Berapa kali Katsuki menunggu, berapa lama Katsuki menanti gadis itu tidak penah datang. Ochako menepati perkataannya, ia berhenti mengganggu Katsuki untuk datang ke atap sekolah. Gadis itu kini sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama kelompok gadis lainnya.

Sedangkan Katsuki selalu datang ke sana. Berbaring menatap langit yang terkadang mendung atau pun cerah. Ia selalu menolak ajakan Kirishima dan teman-temannya yang lain untuk datang ke kafetaria bersama.

Kebersamaannya dengan Ochako sudah melekat jelas dalam ingatannya membuat ia betah berlama-lama di atap sekolah. Meski pun raga gadis itu tidak ada di sana setidaknya bayangan kenangan itu masih membekas.

* * *

Ochako menatap langit yang tengah menurunkan hujan deras bersamaan dengan guntur yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Ia memeluk ranselnya kencang melihat di seberang jalan Midoriya berada dalam satu payung dengan Melissa. Mereka tampak serasi dan lebih mesra.

Midoriya Izuku dan Melissa Shield resmi berpacaran.

Itu lah kabar terbaru yang di dapatinya. Luka dihatinya yang masih basah itu ... bertambah. Kaca tak kasat mata menggores hatinya, menambahkan goresan di sana hingga memunculkan rasa sakit hati yang semakin berdarah dan menanah.

OchaKo menundukkan wajahnya. Mungkin kembali ke asrama sambil berhujan-hujanan bukan ide yang buruk. Ia bisa menangis puas di bawah hujan. Perlahan kaki mungilnya melangkah membiarkan dirinya berada di bawah hujan.

Ia harus melupakan semua ini. Ia harus membuang perasaannya terhadap Midoriya. Tapi kenapa hatinya sulit untuk melupakan?

Baru saja ia melangkah ia merasakan seseorang menariknya, membuat kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang orang yang memeluknya. Lengan kokoh dan wangi yang khas ini ... Ochako mengenalnya.

"Lepaskan aku ... Bakugou-kun." Ochako berusaha membebaskan dirinya. Tapi lengan Katsuki terlalu kuat.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Aku tidak suka melihat wajah bodohmu yang menangis." Katsuki berkata mendekap Ochako dengan kencang. "Kau hanya boleh menangis di hadapanku, Uraraka Ochako."

Tidak kuat menahan rasa sesak di dadanya Ochako membalas pelukan Katsuki, menangis kencang di pelukan pemuda itu. Menumpahkan segala emosi yang sudah ditahannya belakangan ini. Ochako tak tahu kenapa ia selalu bisa menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya di hadapan Katsuki?

Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa bergantung kepada Katsuki, kembali menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai tempat pelampiasannya.

'_Kau benar-benar egois Uraraka Ochako. Tapi aku tak menyalahkanmu, aku pun tak kalah egoisnya memaksamu untuk terus bergantung kepadaku.'_

* * *

**_FIN_**

_*Di salah satu chapter omake bnha saat tahun baru, Ochako dan Bakugou membuat mochi bersama. Hanya sekilas doang sih itu pun Bakugou kayaknya gosongin adonan mochinya Uraraka dengan quirknya XD_


End file.
